


Exercise of Hell! ♡

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Endurance Tickling, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: When Yuuri has gained weight again, demon coach and boyfriend Victor Nikiforov comes with a brilliant exercise to make him lose his pounds again: tickling- and will not hold back from using it daily.





	Exercise of Hell! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 23/11/'16.  
> 

Yuuri was running for his life, first thing in the morning. On a _Sunday_. Why? Well, the fact that he had gained a lot of weight during the holidays from eating so much and not enough practice had officially been the death of him. 

He had been so nervous for Victor to come back from his short trip back to Russia, and hell, he had all reason to be nervous. Yuuri knew his coach and lover didn’t mind him being chubby from boyfriend-perspective. In fact, Victor was actually very fascinated by how fast Yuuri could gain weight, and he thought it was _adorable_. But when it came to coach-perspective.... 

“Yuuuuri~” Victor’s voice already called after him as he stepped out of the house while Yuuri was already far ahead, on his way towards the ice rink. 

“Are you ready for your exerciiiise?” Victor’s voice sounded in the distance. Yuuri made the most high pitched squeaky ‘ _eep_!!’-sound and increased his running speed. 

Truth was, Victor had known for a long time he was ticklish. He had always liked to tickle Yuuri and make him a giggly mess, playful and cuddly. And after he found out Yuuri had gotten chubby again, he had also used tickling as a playful punishment-method.

 _“Yuuuuri look at your chubby belly, bad bad baaad Yuuri, coochie coo!”_ Or so it went. Probably secretly having missed his squishy tummy _and_ having missed Yuuri himself and his beautiful laughter while he was back in Russia, Victor had tickled him all night long - legit. 

And when they both found out Yuuri had lost a little bit of weight from laughing and thrashing so much from the unusually long tickle attack and all the body-exercise it brought along, evil demon coach Victor had made it an official routine to make Yuuri lose weight real fast before the competition. 

Sometimes in the evenings before going to bed, one time even in the onsen, and often before going to practice. Which brought Yuuri to where he was right now: running for his dear life because he _knew_ he was in for some crazy tickle attack again. He was sooo not ready for this and oh God- judging from Victor’s teasy voice he knew his evil lover was too excited for today’s routine. 

The sprint towards the ice rink only added to his exercise, and even though it could delay him from getting the torture, Yuuri knew it was going to be his doom too. Since by the time he got to the ice rink, he was already panting and sweating, and his exercise of hell had yet to _begin_.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor called out again. Yuuri had gotten enough time to catch his breath (- and suffer in anticipation) with Victor taking his precious time walking, and the poor ice skater gulped and turned to see his coach make his entrance.

“Nohoho not today Victor!” Yuuri was sitting on his knees beside the ice and hadn’t had the energy yet to put on his ice skates, but he immediately ran around the skating rink when Victor caught up.

“No escaping Yuuri, it’s time for your exercise. Only a few more pounds left,” Victor sang, and he made grabby hands towards Yuuri while slowly walking towards him. 

“Victor no plehease!” Yuuri was already laughing in anticipation, and he gasped when Victor started to run. Screaming like a pig, Yuuri ran for his life again, this time not with a walking but a _running_ Victor chasing after him. And damn he was fast! Yuuri didn’t even last a whole lap around the skating rink before Victor caught him. 

“EYAahha noooo!” Yuuri squealed. With his body wrapped in Victor’s arms, Yuuri’s legs immediately lost their strength and his helpless body allowed his taller boyfriend to drag him down towards the floor. 

“Nonono Victor - it’s Sunday, just give me a breeeaaa-haha noooo!” Yuuri shrieked when Victor’s cold hands pushed up his training jacket and shirt, immediately grabbing the bare flesh of his sides. 

“No can do baby, see how it works? You lost so much weight this week, the super-exercise is working!” Victor sang, just loud enough to exceed Yuuri’s hysterical laughter, and he squeezed Yuuri’s sides repeatedly and felt around to indicate his weight loss. Yuuri thrashed about and kicked his legs, rolling onto his side and banging the floor with one fist.

“OHnoooho please noho!” he begged. He had no idea it was even possible, but Victor seemed to be even more determined to absolutely _wreck_ him today than he was previous days.

But like Victor said, it was indeed working. Adding the daily tickle torture to his skating practices, Yuuri’s weight loss was going twice as fast than normally. Still, it was also both exhausting and embarrassing as hell!

“That’s it Yuuri! Struggle as much as you want, it’s only good for your exercise- coochie cooo!” Victor teased, forcing up Yuuri’s clothing a bit more so he could wiggle all ten fingers across Yuuri’s tummy and sides. 

Ack, Yuuri _hated_ Victor’s ‘coochie-coo’. It was soo embarrassing, yet he couldn’t help but feel those happy tingles when he heard Victor’s beautiful voice say the words.

He blushed and curled up while more laughter kept spilling from his lips. Victor even caught Yuuri’s glasses which threatened to drop to the floor, and he put them away safely. 

With Victor pulling back for a short moment to put away the glasses, poor hyperticklish Yuuri immediately saw his chance to escape but of course, failed.

“NOhoho Vihihictor!” Yuuri shrieked. Victor was sitting on his knees and bending over him, catching him each time he rolled to the other side and attacking his soft little tickle spots. 

His evil coach knew exactly how to make the session even more tiresome, thus effective. He’d let Yuuri roll onto his stomach and crawl away, letting him seriously think he was getting away this time. At the last moment he’d catch Yuuri around the waist, drag him back and attack his underarms and ribs without mercy.

“Gotchaaa! Let’s see, at least ten more minutes Yuuri, you can do it!” Victor encouraged, pinning Yuuri down with his knees and checking his stopwatch casually while he kept tickling Yuuri with his other hand. Yuuri flailed and flopped around, gasping for air and letting out the cutest tired whiney-laughs.

“Vihihiiiictor! NOooo _aaah_!” Yuuri could feel his muscles twitch and his skin burn from Victor’s touch; each spot felt warm, and the sweat was trickling down his forehead. Yep, this was definitely even worse than the day before. 

Victor stopped wiggling his fingers in Yuuri’s armpits shortly to let him have his escape-crawl again, and this time didn’t drag him back. Instead, he grabbed Yuuri’s waist and squeezed. Repositioning himself by sitting on Yuuri’s legs, Victor wiggled his fingers against the sensitive flesh, squeezed his hips and ran his fingers down his thighs. 

“AHAh ohnoooohoho!” Yuuri cried as tears from laughter pricked in the corners of his eyes. Victor had never dragged the torture until this long. He had only just finished the attack on his torso, and Yuuri wasn’t really sure how much he could take of the lower area- torture. 

“Victohor _stop_! I’ll dieeehehe!” he begged, but apparently he wasn’t showing any death-signs yet or Victor would have definitely let him take a breather. Still laughing uncontrollably, Yuuri tried to sit up but fell on his back again when Victor’s fingers squeezed his thighs.

“That’s right Yuuri, try to sit up again!” his coach said playfully, that evil little- 

“I cahahaaan’t!” Yuuri protested. The tears had started to stream by now, leaving a wet trail on his bright red cheeks. 

“But I won’t stop until you make at least ten more sit-ups!” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes widened. Did he just dig his own grave? Yes, he did. This was a new move, and now his poor body that was shaking with laughter was forced to gather all that was left of its energy to make those sit-ups.

“I cahaaan’t!” Yuuri yelled through his laughter, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment when he fell back down after his fifth sit-up. Still sitting on his legs, Victor switched from tickling his hips and thighs to the ticklish spots behind his knees and _damn_ , Yuuri had really been left with false hope of Victor skipping those spots today.

“Yes you can Yuuri!” Victor encouraged like the coach he was, and after the tenth sit-up and a few more tickles around his sides- and tummy area, Victor finally stopped. 

Panting and with his chest heaving heavily, Yuuri gasped for breath, his eyes still wide open in shock. Woah. He pulled off the sit-ups, his entire body was aching from both the sprinting, laughing and struggling _plus_ the extra workout, and... woah. A proud and content little smile was plastered on his face, and Victor chuckled as he lifted Yuuri’s powerless body off the floor to cuddle him fondly. 

“You did well today Yuuri! I’m sure it was our best one yet!” Victor said, proud as well, and he wrapped Yuuri in a loving embrace, making him giggle as he snuggled close to him. Ahh, this was Yuuri’s favorite part of the tickle-workouts. The after-cuddles, and Victor would _always_ include them at the end. 

“You’re an evil evil devil coach Victor...” Yuuri muttered, his words getting a bit muffled since he was snuggling so close to his lover that his face was buried in Victor’s coat. 

“I know I am. And I also know you _don’t_ actually mean it Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out an adorable squeak when Victor pinched his side playfully.

Right. Victor’s newest work out- tactic made Yuuri want to run and flee desperately, curse at Victor for doing something so embarrassing... It made his lungs burn with unstoppable laughter and his muscles sore from the fight he had to put up against his reflexes... 

But yes, Victor knew him well enough to know it was all fine and that he secretly veeery secretly _loved_ it to death. 

* * *

_Little epilogue / a week later:_

“Yuuri, good morning!” Victor greeted when they both met in the hallway on their way outside to go to practice.

“Good morning~” Yuuri replied, and they both gulped at the sound of Yuuri’s husky voice. There was even barely any sound left of it!

“Hoho! Poor Yuuri, got your voice tickled out of you!” Victor laughed, poking Yuuri’s tummy and laughing even harder when one unhealthy-sounding squeak came out of the voiceless guy.

“Well, good thing your body’s in good condition again. And who needs a voice to perform the perfect Eros- performance huh? Let’s gooo!” 

Stunned at Victor’s unbelievably teasing attitude, Yuuri blushed as his happy coach led the way towards the ice rink, and he quietly followed after him, wobbling a little because daaamn- muscle ache! 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: 
> 
> Headcanon that since it is said Yuuri gains weight easily, he definitely gets chubby again during holidays from snacking and eating too many Katsudons. 
> 
> I also read an article about laughter being healthy and laughing enough can count as work-out and OH- then what about..... _tickling_? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
